


Dare You

by FantaCoke



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantaCoke/pseuds/FantaCoke
Summary: The Strawhats decide to play a hearty game of Truth or Dare. Only this time, a certain swordsman's dignity is on the line.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dare You

"Truth or dare?" 

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the sniper. "Dare."

"Ohoho. Finally a dare!" Brook exclaimed.

His other crew mates gathered around and shuffled closer to discuss what they should dare the unsuspecting swordsman.

"Zoro's the type to do anything so we have to make this good." Nami whispered. "Any ideas?"

"Something embarrassing. One that he won't forget." Sanji interjected, bursting with excitement. 

"Oh, I know the perfect idea! We can dare him to eat until he feels sick." Luffy drooled, fantasizing about eating all the food  _ himself _ .

"No. That's too easy." Ussop sighed.

"And a waste of food. There's no way I'm feeding that marimo for no reason." The cook huffed.

Franky clapped his hand. "We can make him lift all his weights all at once blindfolded?"

"Hmm... that is a good idea. Maybe we should tie him to his weights, blindfold him and throw him overboard. See how fast he can resurface. Either alive or as a corpse." Robin mused. 

"THAT'S IMMORAL." Chopper cried, wanting more than anything for this ridiculous game to end.

Ussop scratched his head and thought about what could possibly be a challenge for their swordsman. 

"I've got it! We've been thinking about what the most difficult things for  _ us  _ are which involves something impossible right?"

"Mm." The strawhats agreed. Luffy leaned his head. "No I don't get it."

"Bear with me Luffy. Zoro doesn't mind hardcore stuff. We need to tap into his  _ vulnerable _ side."

"Oh I like the sound of that." Sanji snickered. 

Zoro continued to watch them as they conversed in hushed tones. He frowned, not liking the fact that they were taking so long. After a couple more minutes the strawhats dispersed and approached him with devilish smiles on their faces. Chopper on the other hand looked horrified. 

"You ready, Zoro?" Nami asked.

"Let's get this over with, I need a nap." He yawned.

"Okay. We dare you to make out with the first person you see when we dock. No ifs or buts-"

" _ What- _ "

"And it must last a whole minute. 60 seconds."

Zoro looked back at the devils he once knew as his crew mates incredulously. 

"This wasn't my idea…" Tony Tony Chopper whimpered, offering Zoro a supportive hug.

"Well, Marimo? Are you chickening out?"

"Shut up, ero-cook. Unlike you I'm not afraid of some skin-to-skin action." 

Pleasantly surprised by his attitude they all cheered, knowing that they had something momentous to look forward to the following morning. 

The swordsman rolled his eyes. Of course they would come up with something as ridiculous as this. Suddenly he found himself wishing the next day would never arrive.

\----

"I'll be at the headquarters if you need me. Soon as I report back we will be heading off." Smoker said. 

"Should we patrol in the meantime?" A member of his crew asked. Smoker turned back and glared at the young marine. 

"Sure. Whatever. Tashigi, you're in charge."

The captain in question snapped out of her daydream and blinked twice at the vice Admiral. "H-Hai!"

"Eyes sharp woman. You never know when trouble could arise." He muttered.

Blushing slightly she nodded, embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming about… 

_ Nevermind _

"Okay men," Shs sighed. "Gather any more supplies you may need and patrol the island in the meantime. I will be near the docks if you need me."

"Hai, Tashigi-Taisan."

They all separated in groups in order to perform their duty. Tashigi made her way to the docks with a few men, taking in the colourful shops and houses lined up neatly along the shore. She kept an eye out for a sword shop, or any kind of weapon shops so that she could sharpen her Shigure. After many battles it was beginning to become dull.

_ Kind of like my life right now _

She rolled her eyes. The only thing that excited her were mysterious new islands and fighting. She longed for another battle just to hear the clashes of swords again. Who knew when that would happen next. 

Suddenly she heard her den den mushi ring. 

"Hai? What's the problem?"

"Tashigi, we have caught sight of the Strawhats! They're coming in from the east bay area. What should we do?"

Caught completely off guard she almost dropped the transponder snail. 

"Alert all marines around you to post themselves at all bay areas and docks. I'll head down to the east bay. Don't lose sight of them!" She ordered. 

It felt as if Kami answered her prayers so not wanting to waste a second she raced down to the other side of the island, ducking through alleys and weaving through civilians. Her snail rang again and she picked up immediately.

"Captain. They are docking now as we speak. Permission to open fire." 

"No, do not shoot where the civilians are. Apprehend as many of them as you can. But leave Roronoa. He's  _ mine _ ." 

Breathing heavily now, she finally arrived at the eastern point of the island. She found herself to have reached there before her men. Bracing herself, she drew her sword and waited to attack.

She hid behind the wall of a nearby shop with a clear view of the strawhats ship drawing closer and closer until it stopped. She bit her lip in apprehension as their anchor dropped and felt her heart quicken, ready to charge.

A few civilians happened to pass in front of her to which she waited patiently until they moved but to her horror more and more civilians began to rush into the bay. 

_ Do they know the strawhats are here? _ She thought, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the ship between the herd of people with no luck.

Impatient now, she placed her sword back into her scabbard and pushed past the citizens who seemed to flood the area like a tsunami. 

"Disperse the area immediately! Disperse now!" She yelled in frustration. Continuing to push she suddenly felt the lack of pressure against her and almost tripped on nothing. 

Finding herself at the very front of the crowd where the strawhats ship towered over her she turned to address the crowd.

"I need everyone to stand back! Armed marines are on their way! Please for your own safety return to your homes." 

The crowds turned a deaf ear to her warning and instead waited for the strawhats to descend as if they were angels from heaven. 

She watched with them, this time drawing her sword completely and holding the transponder snail. 

"Send as many men as you can to the east bay to disperse this crowd. And inform Smoker that the Strawhats are here!" She yelled. The crowd behind her suddenly roared.

"Captain, could you please repeat that we can not hear you!" Her subordinates responded. 

"I said-"

Just then she felt a familiar presence merely seconds away from her and a flash of green she could recognise anywhere.

Turning her body to face her opponent she completely blanched at the scene before her.

Roronoa. Was kissing. A civilian. Right.  _ There _ . 

"Captain!" The den den mushi called. She didn't even think to respond while her eyes were glued to the revolting scene in front of her.

Was she dreaming? Was this  _ real _ ??

She couldn't take her eyes off him. Of the civilian girl he was embracing. Of his lips firmly planted on hers. How his eyes were squeezed shut. She just couldn't look away. 

"Captain Tashigi!" Her subordinates yelled. 

Finally coming to her senses she marched right up to him.

"R-Roronoa, you are under arrest!" She croaked, her throat completely drying up and betraying her. 

She couldn't describe the kind of hatred she felt towards him at that moment. It felt a lot like…

Jealousy _. _

_ Get a grip _ she yelled inwardly. However the flaming sensation within her only seemed to ignite further. 

As if only finally realising the existence of the hundreds of people around him the wanted pirate detached himself immediately. 

The girl he held so tightly seconds before fell to the ground as he ran away, followed by cheers and whistles of the crowd. 

"Oh no you don't." Tashigi snarled, running after him.

\----

_ Shit shit shit shit _

He barely made it back to the ship without the psycho marine lady biting at his heels. Hoisted up by Luffy he collapsed on the ship, out of breath and void of any dignity. But unfortunately for his crew, he wasn't one to turn down a challenge.

_ Fuck why did she have to see that  _ he cursed, feeling his ears boil.

He peered up at his teammates nonetheless, ready to leave the forsaken island before the marines blew them up to smithereens. 

"No way." Nami crossed her arms. "Nuh-uh." 

"What are you on about? Franky let's go  _ now _ ." Zoro stood up, ready for an emergency coup-de-burst.

"You didn't complete the dare Zoro." Ussop shrugged. "And you know the rules…"

"Fuck off. You dirty pigs watched me do the dare and now you're denying it happened?"

"Yeah. For like 5 seconds. The deal was what, Robin?" The navigator turned to her companion who pointed at her watch.

"60 seconds. 1 minute exactly. Or more if he really wants to." The archeologist smiled, summoning two arms to apprehend the younger crew mate.

"This is ridiculous, get off of me now! Luffy let's GO." Zoro spat, his anger now reaching boiling point. They wanted to play him for a fool and he knew better than to adhere to their stupid rules. 

"Oh wow. I knew he couldn't handle it. The poor virgin probably hated those 5 seconds. And he says he's not afraid of skin-to-skin action." Sanji taunted, enjoying the embarrassment the swordsman had to endure. 

Breaking free from Robin's grip he drew two of his swords. "Right that's IT. Come here and fight me you perverted swine!" 

" _ You  _ agreed to this moss head. I bet you're afraid that's all. Too afraid to go out there and do it properly this time."

"Oh yeah? Well how about you watch me. And when I do I get to wipe your face on the deck." Zoro rambled, again cursing himself for falling for Sanji's trick.

"Deal." The blonde smiled. "Hurry now, or we will leave without you." 

Before he could finish his sentence Zoro was already back on the shore. 

\-----

"I'm on my way. Get the canons ready." Smoker said.

"Hai." Tashigi replied, extremely frustrated that she was so close to capturing Roronoa but let his distraction get the best of her. She never pinned him down to be one to randomly assault strangers, if anything she would expect that from his crew mate Sanji. Completely deflated she watched the ship sail away and waited for Smoker so that they could pursue them on sea. 

Rounding her men near their ship she figured that she might as well sharpen her sword at the nearby sword shop in order to prepare for the potential battle. 

Traipsing through the town she kept her eyes low and a pout at bay. She still couldn't believe the guy. The sheer audacity, she thought.

Just as she was nearing the shop she felt someone grab her arm and yank her into an alleyway. Before she could wrestle free she felt her body floating, completely suspended from the ground. 

He pressed her body against the cold pebbled wall desperately and kissed her, softly at first, and then with an intense hunger that made her inhale sharply for fear of her heart escaping from her chest.

His pleading, hot mouth parted her quivering lips, enveloping her in an ocean of sparks which shot like bolts of lightening along her nerves. The pirate educed feelings the marine has never felt before and to her surprise she was more than willing to dive in deeper. 

He pulled away, gasping for air as if breaking through the surface and watched her intensely as she released her breath in staggering intervals as well. 

When she finally faced her rival she gawked at him, completely and utterly dumbfounded. 

"Roronoa you-"

He wiped his mouth and gestured a finger to his lip. "Shut up for a sec." He said, looking up at the sky in anticipation as if hiding from a blood thirsty vulture.

The blood thirsty vulture being Nami of course. She promised to blow the whistle when the minute was up. Still no sign.

Tashigi glanced up at the sky too, peering from one side to the other. "What on earth are you  _ doing _ ? You better have a good explanation for all this." She snapped, pushing his body away that was pressed dangerously close to hers. 

But it wasn't that straightforward. Zoro simply couldn't answer her because:

  1. He wasn't one to explain himself. Whatever was done was done and there was nothing that could've been helped otherwise. 
  2. Sanji had to be taught a lesson.
  3. And he couldn't reason with her. Not when her legs with straddled around his waist like that.



Tashigi didn't seem to care for his musings and kicked off the wall, standing well away from the swordsman before pointing her sword at him. 

"Put your weapons down. We can talk later."

Zoro rested his arm on his swords but still watched the sky, remaining uninterested to her threats. Taking the liberty to arrest him anyway, she edged closer until she grabbed his arms and secured them behind his back a little more rough than she intended. 

_ Too easy… _ she thought, her ears still burning red. 

"Now.  _ Finally, _ you're under arrest." She sighed, feeling almost nothing delivering that line in such a ridiculous state. She'd always imagined she could say it with so much pride and satisfaction. Now all she felt was humiliated and  _ robbed _ . 

"Ugh. Still have time..." The man in custody muttered, freeing himself from her grip with ease before tilting her chin towards him and plunging into yet another dizzying kiss. And after a reeling haze descended upon her, causing her heart to leap into somersaults over and over, she knew that she was kissing him back.

Too tired to even protest, Tashigi felt her grip starting to loosen and her body relax, pushing back with just as much force and desperation as he was.

Feeling her hands inching towards his hair Zoro pulled back just by a fraction, knowing that he would have to leave soon. It was bad enough that he was starting to enjoy this little dare, even more so that she was kissing him back with just as much passion as he was giving her. 

She sensed his slight hesitation and drew her hands back, knowing not to get too carried away. The bizarre moment was one she didn't want to take for granted. Her mind was exploding with coloured dots and swirling patterns without a logic thought in sight.

Just then she heard a faint but recognisable whistling sound in the distance and although reading his mind they both sprung off each other within seconds. Panting, they both stood without uttering a word, not really knowing exactly what to say. 

"I… I-" She opened her mouth but nothing. No words formulated and no sound came out. There was simply nothing she could say. 

"Just forget this ever happened yeah?" Zoro secured his swords, stepping away from the marine. He contemplated telling her that this was a dare and not his idea, but part of him knew that he'd be lying.

_ She was the first person he saw after all. _

"You can't-" Tashigi looked away. "You can't just  _ kiss _ a girl and tell her to forget about it."

Zoro shrugged as she turned her back to him, fists clenched and her sword firmly by her side.

"People do it all the time." He replied. "Bye then."

"Roronoa." 

He turned and raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you dare pull that kind of crap again." Tashigi sighed and begrudgingly cleared the path for him so he could escape. "This is a one off, you hear that? Next time I won't hesitate to strike."

He took off, yet again and left her stunned, bewildered and extremely confused. She tried to reason with herself but found no avail.

_ Why would he do that  _ she thought.

_ Was there something that he wanted from… me? _

"Don't be an idiot." She scolded herself softly, remembering that it wasn't just her that he laid his lips on and that it probably didn't mean anything. Instead she wondered how on earth she would explain to Smoker what had happened.

One thing she did know for certain was that no amount of reasoning or logical explanation could contest how much she just wanted to melt into his form and let him hold her for as long as he wanted.

"Until next time, Zoro."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, 
> 
> This was inspired by the new years and wanted to make my OTP have a new years kiss. Sorry for making Zoro harass people in order to get to that point, it's the strawhats' fault. Erm lmk what you all think, I've never written a one shot since I'm a sucker for multi chapter plot driven stories. Thanks for reading and happy new years xx


End file.
